


Obey Me request book

by Kim01



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim01/pseuds/Kim01
Summary: What if the reader could choose what would happen to the brothers? Well, it's your lucky day, cause I'll gladly make them do whatever you want!
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	1. It's a start

Ok, so I'm ok writing whatever you have in mind, everything except incest.

I'll do my best to reach your expectations.

I also will do my best to upload as frequently as possible.

And when I say whatever you want, I mean it, no matter how cruel or sad or even sexual as it may be, just no incest.

Thanks 😊.

Request open!


	2. The Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This beautiful creature is causing so much trouble in the humans world. Many men where found on the verge of death.
> 
> What is this creature doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long promised request from a friend.
> 
> I introduced Obey me to a friend and she thought Simeon was an incubus. When she learned he was an angel, she asked me to write something about him being an incubus.
> 
> Also the reason why I wrote this.
> 
> So here it is.

It's was a chilly day of autumn, when this human called Ryan found himself at a bench, talking to this sun kissed man. Ryan couldn't get why his instinct scream to run away, this man was so polite and kind, nothing to be scared of.

This man called himself Simeon. He went to him just to make a " human friendly chit chat". And making new friends was not that bad, so why was his instinct keep on saying to stay away?

\- This was very interesting, I hope we could chat like this some other day, said Ryan.

\- I guess it wouldn't be so... bad, replied Simeon with a smirks.

Ryan got himself up and waves goodbye to that kind man. He walk away, feeling much safer away from Simeon. Ryan exited the parc, going straight to home.

All the way, he kept on feeling some sort of predator gaze following his every movement, but each time he look around, he couldn't see anything wrong.

Oh how glad was he when he reached his doorstep. He felt like the world lift itself off of his shoulders. And that feeling of being followed finally disappear.

He enter his house, taking off his shoes and that overheating coat. He walk over to his living room, where he find Simeon sit down on his sofa, legs crossed.

\- What are you doing here?

\- No reason... Well no, actually I'm here because I'm hungry, replied the man

Ryan didn't know if that was the real reason, but he was damn curious to know how he got in his house before him.

\- Well, go eat somewhere else.

\- You don't seem to understand, darling!

Simeon stand up and walk closer to Ryan. He put his left hand on his cheek, gently caressing it.

\- Your life energy is my meal!

\- W-what?

Ryan was glued on the spot, he couldn't move. That gentle touch was so relaxing, it's scared him. What's was going on?

\- It's simple, you're my meal, dear.

His right hand travel under his shirt, caressing his skin, until it reaches the shoulder. Those simple mouvement were electric, they send spark down his spine.

Simeon kissed his jawline, bitting it gently. Ryan moans quietly, but he eventually finds the will to push the other away. He smiled at Simeon's surprised face.

\- Wouldn't it be more comfortable on a bed, he ask.

Ryan take Simeon wrist and guide him to the bedroom. The sun kissed man didn't waste time as he forcefully pushed the other on the bed. He rip appart the shirt, sending buttons flying around.

Simeon's blues eyes turn into a heart shape as he look at the naked chest. He bent over and put his head on his chest, feeling the vivid heartbeat, as his hand went up to his nipple.

\- You're so... So warm!

He twisted and pinch the nipple, hearing soft groan from Ryan. That's when he bite down, his teeth piercing the skin, the small cry of pain was musicto his hear. The iron taste flooded his mouth, as he lick the wound.

\- And your blood taste so sweet!

Soo enough, his hand found it way over the forming bulge. Slowly and painfully squeeze it, as Ryan back arche from the sensation.

\- Mmh, do we take care of it now or not?

That hand went under the pan, he squeeze it even tightly. The other hand went on undoing the fabric, freeing that manhood.

\- What a big boy you are!

Slowly he pump it, making sure it was as tight as possible. Ryan moans and groan under impossible tightness, he grabs the sheet underneath him.

Simeon slowly change forme, a single orn grew on his forehead, his hair getting longer, his clothes change into lingerie, his hips were decorated by wings, and a big pair of breast grew.

Ryan was too lost to notice the sudden change. He felt like electricity was traveling his entire dick, and he felt something wet on his balls, were they in his mouth?

Simeon's tongue twirl around the two balls, as he gently bite them and suck on them. Ryan couldn't keep up with his sensation, he felt a ball of fire in his stomach and his dick twitch so much.

\- I-I'm gonna... come!

Simeon just pump faster and harder, always so tightly. It was only a matter of seconds before that white fluids flood out, crashing on her hair and hand.

She put that hand in her mouth, tasting the sperme. Simeon smiled at herself, this is going to be her best meal. She took off all the little pieces of clothes on herself.

\- Bon appétit!

she put his dick to her entrance and slowly push herself down. Ryan groan at the heat around his cock, it's was so wet inside, so soft and tight.

Once she was fully flush against Ryan, Simeon rolled her hips, bringing friction. She lift herself up and went down forcefully, making wet noise.

She bounced on him so fast and she made sure her pussy was tightly wrapped around her new found dick. Simeon let out a scream when it hit her sweet spots.

Ryan grabs her breast, squeezing them, twisting them. He push her down, taking full control. His hips went fast, hitting repeatedly that sweet spots, making the incubus scream with delight.

He was pounding inside her so fast, hearing lustful moans. Simeon kissed his face, using his power to her meal overdue himself. Ryan was a beast, nail piercing her breast, teeth clenched tightly on her skin, and his dick faster and harder.

He hit every walls inside her, he change positions, giving new sensation. Simeon scream at that joyful feeling of being full. He takes her leg and puts it on his shoulder, he was able to get deeper and deeper into that juicy pussy.

Ryan felt overcome with lust, his body just wanted more sex, more pleasure, more of that vaginas, more of those breast. He has that dull pain in his dick as if he was banned from coming inside.

The more he continued, the more he noticed, his dick was sealed, his body didn't obey, but it didn't matter.

He felt that slippery vaginas tight itself more, what a wonderful feeling, he went faster, faster than he couldn't ever imagine, each hit were powerful, sending spark down his dick.

Simeon was screaming with pleasure, she felt his dick hit her spin so many times, the friction it made inside her. Her vagina clenched more as a wet substance exited her, she just come from a powerful orgasm.

Her meal was no longer human, but a sex machine, going faster than a normal human, going so hard it could break someone in half, it's so exciting.

He pounding more and more.

How many days has it been since they started? His body was so exhausted, and that dull pain traveling his body. 

After a few more bouncing, Simeon lift herself up, sperme dripping from her vagina. She was full and no longer needed to eat. Like every meal, Simeon leaves them to die with a major erection.

\- Thanks for the meal.


	3. Barbatos break day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from 13ineedpills13
> 
> They wanted this:
> 
> How about a one in which Barbatos breaks his dominant hand pretty badly and Diavolo insists that he takes a break? Diavolo will then try to make his own meals and stuff for a day, simply for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say, I had way too much fun writing it, and I just kept on thinking on how he could not properly do something simple. I just wanted this one to be fun to read, hope it does!

It all happened so fast. He didn't mean to give so much paperwork that his butler couldn't see up ahead. He didn't mean to abruptly stop, Lucifer was passing by the opposed and he wanted to discuss with him, because of that, Barbatos walk right into him, sending the papers flying around as he tumble down the stairs.

But it wasn't his fault that the stone statut fall down onto his butler's hand. A bloody scream left him as the pain rush through his hand, as the bone in his hand broke. It took quite a while to lift that stone statut.

And now here he was, the future king of demon, standing before a tea pot wondering how it works. He could feel Barbatos eyes burning the back of his head.

\- Barbatos.

\- Yes my lord?

Diavolo turned around to look at the smaller demon. His hand was in a hand bandage thingy, hell he can't figure out a name the atrocity that's loosely wrapped around Barbatos hand. A proof that the nurse in training really wasn't all that good.

\- I've told that your help isn't needed today.

\- But it's my job to serve you my lord.

\- And it's your job to rest, your hand need healing. Besides it won't that difficult doing things by myself.

He gently pushed Barbatos outside the kitchen, telling him to go back to his quarters and rest.

Now let's see how to make tea.

Diavolo look around his gigantic kitchen for a jar of tea. How lucky was he that his trusty butler wrote on the jar what was inside. He took one that had crushed leaf, some sort of roses petals, some red and wrinkles little balls of fruit, and a lot of greenish, yellowish powder.

He takes it and put all of the container in the tea pot, it smells sweet and refreshing. He add water and with a spoon he stir the mixture. Diavolo put the tea pot on the counter and wait for it to warm up,he knows that Barbatos wait at least 30 minutes.

Enough time to go and do his bed.

Yeah easier said than done. He doesn't even know how he got it done, but he knows he really screwed up the procedure. His blanket now was ripped it and somehow managed to put it on fire.

And here it was, his first attempt to make a bed, pillow put perfectly at the head of the bed, his ripped and burned blanket drop on top his bed. Hey, at least it was done. Now to the tea.

When he got back to the kitchen, he noticed two things. One a counter cannot heat up a tea pot and secondly it was way to cold to be even drinkable.

How does Barbatos heat this god damn thing?

...

...

...

\- Fire! He probably use fire, why didn't I think of it?

Diavolo take the tea pot in one hand and in the other, he summoned hell fire from the middle of his palm. He liked that the tea pot made some music while it " cook ". Not even 5 minutes later the tea pot exploded, leaving only the handle in between his fingers.

\- Mmh, is hell fire that hot?

How come his butler make it seems so easy. No, it's not the time to give up, he will succeed or he isn't the future king of the Devil Dom.

Instead of tea, he could make... a sandwich? Yeah, that's easy, bread, cheese, meat, lettuce, it's a piece of cake. Diavolo immediately goes to work with new found confidence.

He coat the breads with a fine layer of butter and mayo, he put a slice of yellow cheese on each slice of bread. He had a few layer of slices of meat from a two headed chicken and a few leaves of a green lettuce. Then he closes the sandwich.

Lord Diavolo was so proud of himself, he did something correctly. Yes it's was the easiest thing to do, but he was still proud because at least it did work out. He wanted to show his master piece to Barbatos.

He grabs a plate and put on it his sandwich. Diavolo goes in the corridor and was extremely careful as to not drop the food even though he almost drop his very first sandwich.

Diavolo softly knock on the door and waited to either get an answer or for the door to open. And the second option was chosen as he see Barbatos opening the door of his quarters.

\- Look Barbatos, I made this, he exclaimed like a child.

Barbatos smiled, it was very pleasant to see his lord in such good spirit. He at least managed to make something that looks and probably tastes good.

\- I also made the tea pot explode and ripped my blanket because of the chandelier and the candles light did burn it, confess Diavolo.

\- I did expected something like that to happen, said the butler.

\- Really? Did you actually thought I would do such a terrible job at taking care of me?

Barbatos smile and nod, he takes the plate from the prince and put it on his night table. He invited Diavolo inside quarters, to which the prince immediately enters.

\- As your butler, it's my duty to predict my lord needs before he does and for any decisions he made, I have to predict what might go wrong and fix it before it does.

Diavolo hug his butler, happy to have such a devoted demon by his side. Not only was he his butler, but also a friend he grew up with.

\- So could you help me, please?

\- I remember my lord telling me to rest until my hand gets better, replied Barbatos.

\- Oh right, I forgot...

\- But I might help you by guiding you through it.

\- Alright, let's start immediately.

He takes Barbatos by his good hands and drags him outside the quarters, leaving behind the sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did your request as you hope to.
> 
> Request open


	4. Hurtful memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling was horrible, remembering it is horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't have a request ever since the last one, so I just wrote something just like that.
> 
> You can give me request!

Arrows where flying everywhere, scream fild his ears, as he watch the many followers of his brother falling to their death, the blood covering the holy floor of heaven. When he agreed to support Lucifer, he didn't knew a war would come up, that he would have to fight others angels like himself.

He didn't want to fight, but he had no choice in order to survive. He didn't like the feeling of his sword clashing with others, didn't like the hate-filled glaze his opponents gave him.

No matter how much he pleaded his older brother, he strongly believed that was the way, keep on saying it was for their good. He should of insisted more, but now he can't go back.

In only a matter of time Lucifer's followers were all on the ground, heavily injured or at death doorstep, but also Lilith. An arrow piercing her chest, her unmoving limb, the shaggy breath and emotionless expression.

He wanted to run to her, to hold her, to keep her alive, but he couldn't move as he was face to face with his father. He was beyond enraged, his mere glare was sufficient enough to paralyze him and his brothers. 

\- You, Lucifer, the pride of the Celestial Realm, who dare to go against my will, to defy me with your pety rebellion, I hereby exile you and those who chose to follow you from heaven, from now on you all are strip away from your title as archangels, as being of this realm.

With a simple hand gesture from God, every followers started to fall down from the holy ground. He watched as one by one, dead or alive, every rebels falls. He see his brothers screaming as the fall and soon enough, he couldn't feel the floor under his feet. The last thing he saw was The pride of heaven furiously glaring at their Father.

He could feel his body burning as he take speed, his skin melting away through the scorching heat. He see his beautiful white feathers turning to dust. He tried to stop his fall by opening them, but the sheer force of the fall rip them from his body.

His body hit a hard ground, breaking so many bone, but he went through that ground, piercing it. He still didn't scream, he wasn't able to. Going through so many layers of the human ground rip appart his already burning clothes.

The beautiful blue sky his father made turns a bloody shade of red, at that point, he knew he was on the other side of the humans ground. He went through every layers until he was on the ground of the Devil Dom.

He scream as an horrible headache hit him, both side of his head hurt so much. He can feel something trying to get out of his skull. The skin pierce as he watch the charcoal black horn appearing on the side of his face. His back was already hurting, until something forme, ripping and remodeling his muscles, that thing submerge from his back, he could feel two long, thin and new wing appearing.

Some skin start to appear on his body, covering the burnt muscles and melt skin. This new one wasn't as soft and perfect as his last one.

But his nect was what hurt the most, were his necklace, made from angelic glod. The gold burnt away the new skin, smoke leak from underneath. He scream. He scream while reaching to his neck, trying to get the pieces of jewelry off of him. He tried to ignore his burning fingertips.

He wasn't able to free himself of that necklace. He grabs a nearby rock and smash it against the golden jewelry. Tears were already leaking from his eyes as he slowly break the gold around his neck.

By the time his brothers got to him, he was able to free himself, but the skin was red and he knew a scar was going to form.

He frantically open his eyes, screaming from his nightmare down memory lane. He reached his neck, rubbing away the phantom pain. His tears slowly fall down onto his face.

Beel couldn't stop sobbing, the hurtful memory of how he was unable to save his sister and how he fall from grace. A lump formed in his throat, making him gasp for air. Slowly, his hands leaves his throat and he looks at them, they're trembling.

\- Beel?

He look over at his twin, who was somehow awake. Belphie look concern as he get out of his bed. Beel couldn't look at him directly in the eyes.

\- Do you hate me?

Belphie stare in his tearful eyes before sitting on his bed. He brings his red-headed brother in his arms without a word. Beel cry, his painful sob break the silence. He mumble about how he was to weak to properly protect his siblings, that let his sister die, how he didn't tried hard enough to prevent the war from happening.

Belphegor just let him cry on his shoulder. He stil hold him tight, to let him know he won't be left alone, while patting his head, but no word left his mouth. Soon enough, Beelzebub cried himself to sleep, his eyes puffy and his cheek irritated from the tears.

Belphie lay him on his bed and pulls the blanket to his shoulders before going to his own bed.

\- How could I hate my brother for something that was out of his control, he whisper to no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed something and I'm sure I'm not the only one, but the angel costume of Beel, the necklace he wore look a lot like his demon marking in his demon form.
> 
> So I figured that since he became a demon the angelic gold burnt him and resulted in the mark on his demon form.
> 
> You can give me requests.


	5. Lucifer and Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request is from Sophie Lucinder Mondlich
> 
> they wanted:
> 
> Könnte es vielleicht Lucifer x oder & Michael im himmlischen Reich geben ?
> 
> Traduction: Could there be Lucifer x or & Michael in the heavenly realm?
> 
> I hope I translated that one correctly. If not, I'm very sorry!

The sky was so beautiful this morning, the soft shine of the morning slowly woke a certains black haired man. His head was comfortably snuggle on Michael chest as his arms were wrap around his slend waist. Lucifer smiled as he watch the beautiful face of the one he truly and deeply loves. The brown haired angel was handsome while sleeping or while being awake.

He take in the sight of Michael, of the sharp edge of his face, his soft lips and his amazing golden eyes. Lucifer couldn't help but chuckles, he loves him so much.

\- What are you laughing at?

\- You're awake!?

\- I've been for a while. So what were laughing for?

\- Nothing, just thinking about how much I love you!

\- Well, that's not nothing.

Michael kiss The pride of heaven on the forehead, earning another soft giggle from him. Lucifer smile as he give a light hug to his partner and Michael also gave one.

Both could stay in bed with each other presence, snuggling one to the other, giving each other some kisses. This truly was blissful.

\- As much as I want to stay with you, my darling Luci, but we both have duty and I believe your...

\- Big brother, could you make us breakfast, shyly ask Lilith. Oh! Hello Michael.

Lucifer relentlessly sit up on his bed, leaving the warmth of his lover. He look over at the little girl at the doorway and smiled.

\- Yes, I'm coming, can you please set the table?

\- Of course big brother!

And just like that, Lilith dissappear, running through the hallway of the house. Lucifer set his feet on the ground and stand up. As he walk toward the door, he stops and turns his head around.

\- Are you eating with us?

\- There's no way I will skip on something you made my dear, your cooking is divine.

\- You're exaggerating, there's better cook than myself.

\- And you should learn to be a bit more prideful and accept a compliment.

\- Alright, thank you!

Lucifer was now in the kitchen, making breakfast for his whole family plus his Michael. He keep a watchful eye on his little brothers, making sure there weren't running around in the kitchen, he knew how children can be excited.

\- It's smelling good, said Michael as he enter the kitchen.

\- Thank, it should be done in a few minutes.

\- That okay, your food is worth waiting.

\- For you maybe, but not for my siblings.

Michael laughs as he get the kids to sit at the table. Lucifer could hear their chitchat and was so glad his family gets along with his boyfriend.

Time pass and the food is serve in everyone's plate. The whole table eats happily.

\- That's so good big brother!

\- Your food is the best!

\- Yeah, better than Michael's!

\- What do you mean ' better than mine'? Should I remind you all that **I** teached him how to cook, protested the brown haired angel.

\- Lucifer just got better than you, that's all!

The pride of the Celestial Realm smile at the little bickering. This truly is how he wants to spend the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love it!
> 
> Request are still open!


End file.
